relato de un exreina de kalos oneshot
by albe20
Summary: a veces la vida no es como uno la plantea y eso es la vida de serena
1. Chapter 1

Suena el despertador me levanto para comenzar mi día al levantarme contemplo mi cuarto donde se ve sobre las paredes varios cuadros donde se ven mis victorias como reina de kalos al principio desde que me convertí en reina por primavera vez me motivaban a seguir esforzándose cada día para ser una mejor artista pokemon pero al pasar los años eso dejo de importarme así que me levante y empecé a vestirme, mi vestimenta consistía en un falda larga de color negro y un saco negro al verme vestida así me recordó a mi antigua maestra Palermo quien diría que al final sería como ella.

Después de cambiarme de ropa procedo a lavarme la cara al verme al espejo de mi baño noto mi rostro al contemplarlo observo como ha cambiado mi apariencia todos estos años mi cabello ya no es color miel si no es de un tono grisáceo en mi rostro ya se notan algunas arrugas lo único que aún conservo de mi apariencia cuando tenía dieciséis años son mis ojos azules, era normal verme así ya que después de todo tengo cincuenta cuatro años no iba ser joven por siempre.

Después de usar el baño tome mi bolso y salí de mi departamento para dirigirme a desayunar a un restaurante que queda a tres cuadras de mi departamento entonces camine un poco y llegue al restaurante al llegar me senté cerca de la ventana para poder observar el paisaje como lo hacía todos los días.

Como desayunaba diario en este restaurante el mesero ya conocía lo que pedía siempre así que no era necesario ordenar al sentarme solo pasaron diez minutos y llego mi desayuno que consistía en un café negro, una rebanada de pastel y por supuesto un coctel de bayas.

Entonces procedí a tomar un sorbo de mi café y contemple el paisaje por la ventana, no importaba los años que pasaran la torre lumius siempre me gustaba verla y en eso me llegaron recuerdos de mi viaje por kalos con clemont, Bonnie y con ash.

Después de que ash se coronara campeón de kalos todos nosotros tomamos caminos distintos clemont se quedó en su gimnasio y se entrenó más para ser el mejor líder después de algunos años korrina y el empezaron a salir y pues para no ser tan largo el cuento se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos y ahora ellos son los líderes de gimnasio de los gimnasios de sus padres mientras que clemont y korrina se encuentran viajando por el mundo.

Bonnie esa pequeña niña se inspiró mucho en mí y se volvió una artista pokemon peor después de varios intentos vio que no era lo suyo así que decidió ser entrenadora pokemon aunque intento ganarle a ash el título de campeón de kalos no pudo así que decidió por recomendación de ash viajar a hoenn donde no solo gano esa liga si no que se enamoró de un amigo de ash un chico llamado max y al final terminaron casándose y tuvieron un hijo.

Ash aun recordar lo que paso entre nosotros aun me duele hasta el día de hoy recuerdo que tu quisiste que fuera contigo a kanto pero palermo se opuso y fue hablar contigo en privado desconozco que te dijo solo que cuando regresaste de hablar con ella solo me deseaste lo mejor como reina y que entendías que lo mejor para mi era que me quedara en kalos entonces no tuve que más remedio que desearte lo mejor y despedirnos así que partiste a tu región para seguir con tu sueño mientras yo seguía con el mío.

Aunque deseaba decirte lo que sentía por ti Palermo hablo conmigo un día antes y me dijo que iba arruinar mi vida si me fuera contigo que todo el esfuerzo que realice por ser reina de kalos no hubiera servido de nada entonces me dio que hablaría contigo para convencérsete que era mejor para ambos seguir cada uno con su camino y así fue como pasaron las cosas tu volviste a kanto y yo me quede en kalos defendiendo mi título de reina

Pasaron los años y la distancia entre nosotros se fue agrandando supe por los medios que ganaste la liga de kanto y me empezaste una relación con una chica llamada dawn no sabes cuánto me dolió saber eso entonces decidí dar lo máximo por mi sueño y buscar mi propia felicidad.

Pasaron más años más al final formalizaste tu relación con esa chica y te casaste con ella y al final tuvieron hijos en mi caso pues intente tener una relación formal pero nunca se podía llegar a algo concreto ser reina de kalos consumía gran parte de mi tiempo y los chicos no tenían paciencia así que se hartaban y se alejaban de mí, haciendo cuentas mi relación más larga que tuve fue de un mes.

En ese tiempo solo tenía veinticuatro años aun me decía mi misma aún estoy joven sé que llegara el amor que ingenua fui en esos tiempos porque eso jamás paso, después de retirarme como reina a los treinta años me ofrecieron ser una agente que impulsará a la futura reina de kalos.

El trabajo lo acepté y así empezó mi búsqueda por encontrar nuevos talentos quien diría que al final terminaría como mi antigua maestra Palermo una mujer fría que llegara y le rompiera a las chicas jóvenes las ilusiones de ser reina de kalos aunque era dura con ellas a veces les hacia un favor de huir de esta maldición y que no se convirtieran en alguien como yo.

Volviendo a la época actual véanme ahora en lo que soy una mujer adulta casi rozando la tercera edad sin hijos ni casada que al regresar a mi departamento en la noche nadie me estariá esperando, hace años que mi madre murió ni tampoco habló con mis amigos ni siquiera con mis antiguas rivales ya que miette como shauna al encontrar el amor dejaron de ser artistas pokemon, creo que fui la única tonta en seguir con este ridículo sueño.

El amor de mi vida se casó tres veces ya que por lo que el declaraba ninguna de su relación funcionaba ahora lo último que se es que esta en kalos para anunciar tu retiro de ser campeón aunque una parte de mi quiere ir a verte y decirte lo que no pude hace años cuando nos despedimos otra no quiere ya que teme que digas sentías algo por mí y eso me destroce por completo ver que pude ser feliz a tu lado.

Después de todo este tiempo al final comprendí ash que nunca dejare de amarte no sabes cómo me duele saber que moriré sola sin hijos y sin que nadie que me recuerde a lo sumo vendrán tú, clemont y Bonnie a llorar en mi tumba al final mi vida fue miserable todo lo que viví como reina de kalos solo era una gran ilusión ahora comprendí porque aria ya no regreso a competir por su título cuando la vencí, ella solo quería salirse del medio a como dé lugar para tener una vida feliz.

Después de meditar por un rato decidí correr un riesgo iría verte no importaba que lo pasara al reencontrarme contigo después de todos estos años ya no quería seguir con la dudas de que hubiera sido si mi destino era morir sola mínimo quiero morir sabiendo que tu sentías algo por mí.

Entonces decidí correr para tomar un taxi y llegar al recinto donde se celebrar tu retiro pero al levantarme y empezar a correr noto que mi pecho me empieza a doler muy fuerte y de repente me empecé a desplomar en el suelo cada segundo que pasaba me costaba respirar y sentía como mis energías se iban desvaneciendo poco a poco entonces la gente llego a auxiliarme y algunos empezaron a llamar a una ambulancia para tratar de salvar mi vida.

En el suelo solo empecé a derramar algunas lágrimas de tristeza al final mi vida terminaría de esta manera nunca sabría si ash sentía algo por mi aunque no cambiaría las cosas entre nosotros mínimo no quería morir sin saberlo pero creo que esto ya no es posible en fin es una verdadera lástima después de estar en suelo esperando mi muerte al final observo que la ambulancia ya había llegado y procederían trasladarme a un hospital para intentar salvarme la vida

Ahora mi vida estaba en manos de arceus el solo sabría si vivirá o no.


	2. aun no es tarde

Después de que serena se desmayara por el dolor en el pecho rápidamente unas personas llamaron a una ambulancia para llevársela y por suerte llegaron justo a tiempo, entonces procedieron a subirla a la ambulancia.

Mientras todo esto pasaba un hombre de cabello gris que traía puesto un traje elegante noto esa escena y pro curiosidad se acercó a ver qué pasaba en esa cafetería.

Disculpe señor sabe que acaba de pasar aquí —pregunto el recién llegado una hombre que estaba observando la escena.

Una señora se desplomó en el piso de la cafetería, dicen que le dio un infarto —respondió el hombre tranquilamente —aun que dicen que la señora era la ex reina de kalos serena gabena

Al oír ese nombre el hombre de cabello de gris se despidió amablemente del señor y fue en seguida alcanzar la ambulancia aunque era tarde esta partió rápidamente al hospital entonces el hombre solo se mordió los labios y maldijo actuar lentamente así que tomo una decisión saco su celular y marco aun número de su agenda.

—Hola Anabel no tengo mucho tiempo así que escúchame bien no voy a llegar a la ceremonia de mi retiro así que diles que me disculpen pero me surgió algo muy importante —dijo el hombre de cabello gris

— ¡estás loco o que te pasa ash! No sabes cuánto trabajo me costó organizar todo esto para que decidas así sin más irte — respondió Anabel muy molesta

—si lo sé pero entiende es algo que tengo que hacer antes que sea demasiado tarde

—mira ash sabes cuánto se van enfadar todos en especial tus ex esposas que vinieron tan lejos solo por compromiso de estar en ese lugar —hablo Anabel —no creo que lo tomen bien

—no me importa cuánto se molestan ya tome mi decisión solo te encargo todo Anabel ya te llamare los más pronto posible cuando termine este asunto —respondió ash algo alterado

—está bien ash yo me encargo de todo por cierto buena suerte con serena la cuarta es la vencida o no —exclamo Anabel con un tono de burla

—Como supiste que se trataba de serena —respondió ash totalmente sorprendido

—es fácil ash no olvides que antes fui tu esposa por varios años así que se cómo piensas además no parabas de mencionar que conocías a una chica de kalos que fue tu amiga y se volvvio la reina de kalos a leguas se notaba que la amabas mucho aunque me dolió que nuestro matrimonio nunca funcionara yo siempre procurare que seas feliz así que esta vez no te acobardes y ve por la mujer que amas — hablo Anabel

—Anabel no sabes cómo lo siento que lo nuestro no funcionara aunque de todas mis relaciones tú fuiste la que duro más tiempo conmigo y la que he sentido más cariño de tu parte —respondió ash con algo de tristeza

—ash está bien, yo me divorcie de ti porque sabía que en el fondo no me amabas como yo quería y solo te quedaste a mi lado para que no sufriera pero sabes que ash siempre te amare por eso te deje libre quiero que busques tu propia felicidad y si esta con ella entonces yo te apoyo —respondió Anabel

—Anabel siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón y gracias por todo —respondió ash mientras se despedía de ella

—tú también tendrás siempre un lugar en mi corazón ash

Después de esa despedida ash colgó el teléfono entonces decido partir busca de serena no importaba que se tardara todo el día en buscar el hospital donde se encontraba no iba a rendirse hasta encontrarla.

Mientras ash pasaba buscando en hospital en hospital a serena, Anabel estaba arreglando todo sobre la cancelación del evento entonces se le acercaron dos mujeres mayores algo molestas.

— ¡Anabel que significa esto como que ash se largó y cancelo todo! —dijo la primer mujer de cabello corto de color gris que procedía de kanto

— ¡típico de el pero esta vez va a escucharme no sabe cuánto dura viajar de sinnoh a kalos es un maldito día de viaje! — exclamo molesta la otra mujer esta vez de cabello largo igual del mismo tono gris y que procedía de sinnoh

—misty y dawn lo siento es que a ash le surgió algo muy importante solo les pido que lo comprendan un poco —hablo Anabel en un tono tranquilo

— ¿Que es tan importante para cancelar su ceremonia de retiro y sobre todo para dejarnos plantadas de esta manera? —pregunto dawn aun molesta por la situación

—Pues verán resulta que ash se reencontró con una antigua amiga en kalos y presiento que algo maravilloso va pasar —exclamó anabel algo emocionada

—No será acaso la tan mencionada serena —respondió misty con un tono de indiferencia

—es lo que no entiendo de ash cada vez que mencionaba algo de kalos en seguida la mencionaba a esa chica que se volvió la reina de kalos algo que nunca entenderé de ash si tanto la quería por que no se casó con ella en primer lugar yo lo hubiera entendido aunque me hubiera dolido en el fondo que me hubiera rechazado pero lo hubiera superado con el tiempo pero no, prefirió casarse conmigo a sabiendas que no me amaba de verdad y me arrastro aun un infierno en nuestro matrimonio —hablo misty algo molesta

—es verdad cuando acepto casarse conmigo no lo vi muy convencido pero acepto creo que para no herirme y míralo al final fue peor al final terminamos en malos términos en fin eso ya es pasado por cierto anabel sabes por qué no se casó con serena si en sus relatos de sus viajes por kalos y como la describía ash se notaba que serena lo quería mucho —dijo dawn

—es algo difícil de explicar yo tampoco se mucho al respecto de ese asunto de serena y ash pero eso no relevante por el momento lo importante es apoyarlo yo sé que no ha sido el esposo perfecto pero tampoco podemos quejarnos nunca nos engañó con nadie y a nuestros hijos nunca les falto comida ni nada de eso creo que es lo justo si nos casamos con él fue porque lo amábamos mucho además no me quejo de él, siempre ha sido un hombre cariñoso además me cumplía en la cama como todo hombre —exclamo anabel mientras se le ponía la cara roja por decir lo ultimo

— ¡Cierto! —respondieron al unísono las chicas también mostrando su cara roja

Después de aclarar todo el asunto las chicas conversaron tranquilamente mientras compartían sus logros de sus hijos y hablaban cosas triviales.

Después de indagar por varios hospitales ash por fin dio con el correcto así que pregunto a un médico del lugar la ubicación de la habitación de serena y por suerte el médico le dijo dónde estaba sí que como si aún fuera un niño corrió a la habitación a toda prisa.

En la habitación de serena

La mujer mayor ya había despertado al observar que estaba en una cama de hospital y tenía una bata pudo decir que llegó a tiempo antes que fuera demasiado tarde entonces dio un respiro de alivio por seguir aún viva entonces la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y pudo notar que un hombre mayor como la misma edad de ella se asomaba y noto que ese hombre le parecía realmente conocido para ella.

— ¿ash eres tú? —pregunto serena algo sorprendida verlo en su habitación

—si soy yo serena ¿cómo te encuentras? —respondió ash mientras se iba acercando a serena entonces tomo una silla que estaba a lado de la cama y la uso para sentarse

—estoy mejor ash sabes algo iba a ver tu ceremonia de retiro pero tuve algunas complicaciones con mi repentino desmayo la verdad no sabes cuanto quería volverte a ver ya llevan mas de 36 años que nos vemos —exclamó serena con una gran tranquilidad y mostrando una sonrisa

—si yo también tenía ganas de volverte a ver pero no quería interferir en tu puesto de reina de kalos por eso me aleje para que pudieras hacer tu vida feliz yo sé que alguien hermosa como tu ya encontró alguien que te amé por eso solo vine a decirte que aquella vez cuando nos despedimos me dolió demasiado al principio no sabía por qué pero al final descubrí que siempre estuve enamorado de ti —dijo ash mientras le brindaba una gran sonrisa —sé que ya es tarde y a estas alturas ya estas casada y por supuesto que tu esposo ya viene en camino a verte solo quería que supieras lo que sentía por ti antes que fuera tarde creo que sería todo lo que tenía que decirte mejor me retiro no quiero que tu esposo se incomode si me ve aquí contigo a solas

Entonces ash se levantó de la silla y procedía a retirarse de la habitación hasta que sintió que alguien sujetaba su mano con mucha fuerza y lo jalaba entonces volteo y vio que será serena que tenía algunas lágrimas y cuando menos se lo espero sintió una fuerte cachetada

— ¡eres un idiota! , no sabes cuánto esperaba que algún día llegaras a verme y que me dijeras esas palabras siempre soñé ser tu esposa ash —reclamo serena aun soltando lágrimas y elevando su tono de voz —para tu información no soy casada de hecho nunca me he casado solo soy una maldita solterona que morirá sola

—serena creí que eras feliz siendo reina de kalos cada vez que admiraba tus espectáculos notaba como eras feliz en tus presentaciones por eso creía que tenías una grandiosa vida —dijo ash aun sobándose el golpe que el propino serena

—en las presentaciones solo mostraba una cara de falsa de felicidad no sabes cuánto dolor tuve que soportar todos estos años sin ti aunque intente establecer alguna relación con algún hombre solo descubrí que eran unos cerdos que querían presumir que se acostaron con la reina de kalos por eso rechace todo tipo de relación y además cuando me jubilaron de mi puesto de reina de kalos me ofrecieron ser un agente para cazar talentos y mírame ahora solo soy una mujer amargada que va y les rompe los sueños a las jovencitas hasta siento que les hago un favor al desistir de ser reinas así no terminarían como yo —hablo serena mientras aun derramaba lagrimas —ahora ya es tarde ash solo déjame sola y regresa con tu esposa o con la mujer que amas

—eso hare —dijo ash mientras se acercaba a serena y le planto un tierno beso

Entonces serena solo sonrió al ver esa acción de ash y se le quedo viendo detenidamente

—Solo quiero estar contigo en lo que resta de vida eso claro si tu también quieres — dijo ash mientras sostenía la mano de serena

—ash no sé qué decir ash solo mírame hoy casi muero que garantía tengo que dure más tiempo podría morir en varios años o mañana mismo —respondió serena algo alterada

—Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vivamos como si fuera el ultimo día — exclamó ash mientras se acercaba a besar de nuevo a serena

Serena no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar por ese beso ahora es beso era más profundo que antes y abarcaba una gran cantidad de sentimientos acumulados por años.

Después de separase por falta de aire ahí estaban observándose a los ojos a pesar de los años se sentía como si ni hubiera pasado un día desde la última que se vieron y ahora estarían juntos para siempre.

—sé que es algo repentino te gustaría casarte conmigo —pregunto ash

—Claro que si —respondió serena mientras se volvía besa con ash

"A veces ni el tiempo es capaz de destruir un sentimiento como el amor"

Curiosidades

Este oneshoot no iba a tener segunda parte pero en fin por los PM que me enviaron algunos ya les di su final feliz además que lo hice así en memoria de un gran sujeto como fue fandeserena91 sé que nunca conversamos en persona pero tus fics me inspiraron a escribir que descanses en paz en paz mi buen


End file.
